


Fantastic Fourgy

by Leafericson4dayz



Series: Ollie Fucks the Marvel Universe [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Defenders (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Female Ejaculation, Gags, Incest, Magic, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafericson4dayz/pseuds/Leafericson4dayz
Summary: Sue Storm invites Namor the Sub-Mariner to the Baxter Building to join in with their orgy but he invites all The Defenders. This results in a crazy orgy involving magic bondage, threesomes and incest. Then Doctor Doom interrupts.





	Fantastic Fourgy

Doctor Doom sat on his Throne in Latveria, a beautiful nude woman attending to his erection, as he looked at the screens monitoring his greatest enemies. Squirrel Girl, The Avengers, Namor the Sub Mariner and of course The Fantastic Four.  
These screens showed something quite interesting, his two greatest enemies seemed to be meeting.  
"What do you have planned Richards?" he muttered. Doom stood up.  
"Doombots! Prepare The Doomship!" he commanded.

Sue didn't think twice about answering the door nude and covered in cum. After all Namor had seen everything she had more than once. She immediately referred this decision when it became apparent that it was not just Namor at the door but the entire roster of The Defenders. Namor, Doctor Strange, The Incredible Hulk and Valkyrie.  
In he embarrassment Sue made herself invisible, however this didn't effect the cum that still clung to her from her last adventure.  
"This place seems fun" Valkyrie commented.  
"Namor, I don't remember saying you could invite friends" Sue said sharply.  
"You did say it was an orgy. Anyway I suggest you give them a go before you complain." Namor replied smiling wryly.  
Sue decided it was easier to let them join in then to excort Hulk from the premises and showed them into the dining room, where the action was to go down. In the time since Sue had called Namor the boys had been busy moving the tables and chairs out and dragging in mattresses, all manner of sex toys and of course plenty of lube and condoms.  
As they entered Ollie turned and, upon noticing The Hulk swore.  
Before the utterance had finished Namor had removed his tight underwear and threw them to the ground. His cock sprung out.  
Doctor Strange uttered an incantation and his clothing appeared neatly foldered on the counter. Magic chains appeared in his hands and he smiled.  
The Hulk roared and grew just enough to burr through his tight shorts.  
Valkyrie quickly threw off her cloak and unfastened her armour. It hit the ground with a loud clang.  
Now the three members of The Fantastic Four stood naked, Ollie by their side looking at The Defenders in all their glory.  
"Namor is mine." Sue said. Namor smiled and grabbed Sue, kissing her and slipping his erect penis into her moist vagina as he did so.  
Doctor Strange was staring at Ollie.  
"Who's the new kid?" he asked.  
"That's Ollie, he's on loan from The Avengers. He's here to serve any sexual needs you may have. Can take a real clobbering!" The Thing laughed as he bent The Hulk over.  
"Interesting" Doctor Strange mused.  
Johnny and Valkyrie descended to one of the mattresses and began caressing each others bodies. Johnny turned Valkyrie over and peneteated her from behind.  
Doctor Strange uttered some arcane incantation and moved his hands. Now Ollie was bound in the air, their limbs in the shape of an X each one bound my magic chains to one of the walls of the room. A magic gag was in their mouth.  
Doctor Strange produced a whip and began to smack Ollie with it at various points.  
Ollie flinched.  
"You're my slave. You'll do whatever I say. Clear?"  
Ollie nodded. They were looking forward to being taken again.  
Doctor Strange thrust into Ollie's butt. Ollie would have moaned if they weren't gagged. Doctor Strange grunted animalistically as he pushed deep into Ollie's arse.  
Ollie found this domination incredibly arousing. They were helpless against this beautiful man's loving.  
Strange grabbed the side of Ollie's abdomen in order to thrust harder.  
"Take it dog" Doctor Strange growled.  
"Who would have expected someone named strange would be so kinky?" Johnny joked as he rode Valkyrie.  
The Hulk and The Thing were having something part way between sex and wrestling. The took turns pushing objects over as the roughly tried to trust into each other. The kissed, grabbed each other and smashed cabinets.  
Namor was on top of Sue thrusting into her in missionary. Sue had her arms and legs wrapped around him and thrust back against him causing his cock to go deeper within her.  
Ollie stayed suspended above the room Doctor Strange still roughly pushing into him. Ollie tried to push his arse towards Strange's cock in order to drive it deeper. Suddenly Strange seemed upset.  
"You do what I want slave!" he spat on Ollie then clicked his fingers. Suddenly Ollie was face down on a bed. Still tied the same way but now with nipples clamps pinching their soft nipples. They'd never had it this rough before and they were loving it. Doctor Strange lay on top of them now thrusting down. He moved his mouth to Ollie's eat and nibbled. Ollie breathed heavily.  
"He Doc can you use some of your magic toys on me?" Valkyrie called out from the other room.  
"Certainly!" Doctor Strange answered.  
He clicked his fingers and now Valkyrie was bound. Her legs were bound together behind Johnny's back, her hands above her head similarly to Ollie. She was also gaged and magic nipple clamps squeezed her ample breasts. A large magical shape was aggressively pushing into her pussy.  
"We'll have some too!" Namor called.  
Strange clicked again and magical butt plugs appeared in Namor and Sue and pushed deep into each of them.  
"Can we get crazier Strange?" Sue asked.  
"Can you make something knead my breasts?"  
"Absolutely" Strange laughed. He clicked again and two magic hands appeared on Sue's breasts.  
"Make a dick go down my throat!" She called again.  
"And blind me!"  
Strange clicked twice more. He made a spell that created a second form of his cock in Sue's mouth from which he could still feel everything and a magical blindfold. This spurred Namor to thrust harder and faster. Sue was in ecstasy. She wished her shitty husband would fuck her like this. He'd be furious if he found out what was happening in the next room over. This made her even hornier.  
Johnny was neating completion inside Valkyrie. He kept thrusting. She wasn't as close as he was. He didn't want to seem like a let down.  
He pushes his entire body against her as hard as he can. The magic dildo pushes deep within her vagina. Her breasts are squeezed by the clamp. Her butt is so warm and plump. He pushes  
He caresses her back.  
He can't hold it.  
Johnny cums.  
"Argggghhh" he groans. His face goes red with embarrassment. The magical toys disappear.  
"Good job." Valkyrie says. Johnny is shocked.  
"Few mortal men last that long. Johnny pulls out and rolls over onto his back. Valkyrie stands up and walks towards the mattress where Namor is fucking Sue.  
"Mind if I join?" she asks.  
"Not at all" Namor replies. Sue's gag dissapates and Valkyrie crouches pressing the dripping lips of her vagina against Sue's mouth. Sue licks her slowly at first but  gradually builds speed.  
Johnny watches on and as he does so his erection comes back. He never expected to get off to his sister and another woman. He begins to move his hand up and down his shaft. He's so hard.  
Namor thrusts again, harder than ever.  
Sue works her tongue around Valkyrie. Both of them are close.  
First Namor cums, then Sue, then Valkyrie.  
Namor pulls himself out and Valkyrie climbs off of Sue's face. Now her magical stimulation disappears as does her blindfold. She lies on her back and turns her head, just in time to see Johnny cum while staring directly at her.  
At first she's shocked, but then she's aroused.  
She slowly stands up.  
"Are you interested in me Johnny?" she says slowly walking towards him, rubbing her body suggestively. Smearing her soft naked flesh with the fluids of sex.  
Doctor Strange steps out of the room leading Ollie with a magical leash. He sees Valkyrie.  
"All yours Namor" Strange says throwing Namor the leash and walking towards Valkyrie. He grabs her, puts her on top of a counter and enters her.  
Sue kisses Johnny and mounts him. Pushing his dick inside her.  
"This is so sick" She thinks.  
"He's your brother! How far gone are you?"  
She fucks him anyway. Pushing hard against his rock hard penis. Feeling it inside her.  
Namor bends Ollie over and fucks him in the arse.  
"An orgy? This is all Doom travelled half the world for?" Doom yelled as he entered the Baxter Building.  
"Doom?" Sue said startled.  
"Yes. I came assuming you were plotting against the Mighty Doom!" he proclaimed.  
"But clearly you just couldn't keep it in your pants! No matter. Doom has come this far and will partake in the love making!"  
Doom pulled down his pants revealing a large cock. He walked over to Ollie, kneeled down and shoved it deep into their throat.  
"You may continue!"  
Ollie was now being punded at both ends by two of the most powerful leaders in the world. They was nothing to them. They weren't gentle. Both of them fucked hard. Doom tasted incredible as his hard dick brushed against Ollie's tongue.  
Doom was powerful and sexy.  
Ollie was in awe. Their deepest fantasies were coming to life. It was ecstacy. The deep warmth in both ends. They couldn't hold it. They came again. Neither of their partners cared. They continued to push their rock hard cocks deep inside Ollie.  
Sue was still riding Johnny. Kissing him at the same time. Johnny was nervous. He'd always fantasised about fucking his sister but never expected it to happen and he didn't know what to do. Hesitantly he touched her breasts. She moaned, he must be doing something right.  
He began to rub her breasts harder and hesitantly pinched one of her nipples. He was getting into it now. He kissed her breasts and moved his hands down to her butt.  
"Reed would be so angry" Sue thought and laughed.  
"You can't go harder Johnny?" she teased.  
He could and he did.  
Their bodies writhed together in ecstasy. Both of them came.  
They lay on top of each other, both naked still for a good while. Just holding each other.  
Namor and Doom continued to pound Ollie.  
Both of them pulled out and sprayed their cum over Ollie. Ollie, exhausted, fell to the ground. The Hulk and The Thing finally stopped their intense sexual session and coated the room in their thick cum.  
Strange came and pulled out of Valkyrie and turned to face the other.  
"One hour break then we try again?" he smiled.


End file.
